Ah, Fuck. (Malena One-Shot)
I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted And even though your friends tell me you’re doing fine, Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he’s right beside you? When he says those words that hurt you do you read the ones I wrote you? Malia walked through the halls of the Buckingham palace towards the throne room for a meeting with her brother and parents. Tears ran down the usually strong and confident girl's face, but she couldn't care less. A million thoughts ran through her head. Why didn't I tell her? Everyone who saw her shot her worried glances, but Malia just ignored them. I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted, I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted. And even though all your friends tell me you're doing fine, Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you? When he says those words that hurt you do you read the ones I wrote you? Memories flashed by Malia's eyes. From their first meeting, to their sorting, them confessing their feelings, their first kiss, the nights where one would sneak into the other's dormitories and just.. sleep, the night they had decided to take things another level, everything.. If only Malia had told her the truth, they'd still be making new memories. More tears fell from her hazel eyes. If only she had listened to her brother.. Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? ‘Cause I'm not fine at all Then came their last memory together. The one where she had found out about everything. Niall thought Malia had already told her and had brought up how she took the news. Confused, the girl had asked Malia's brother what he meant. Realizing his mistake, he tried not telling, but the girl was just too persistent. Although Malia loved that quality about her, she also despised it. If Niall had held it in for a while longer, this wouldn't have happened. She could have told her on her own. Then, her reaction.. it broke Malia's heart. She acted as if it was nothing. By nothing, I mean she dumped Malia, not waiting for an explanation, and had quickly moved on. Did I ever mean anything to her? Malia screamed out with a mix of frustration, anger, and sadness. Her sobs growing louder, she repeatedly hit the door leading to the throne room. I remember the day you told me you were leaving, I remember the makeup running down your face, And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them, Like every single wish we ever made. I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, And forget about the stupid little things, Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you, And the memories I never can escape, ‘Cause I'm not fine at all. Hearing the commotion, her brother - her real brother - came out the throne room, quickly pulling his sister into his arms once he saw her in the state she was. Malia's makeup had probably stained Nicholas's formal dressing, but he didn't care. He just held her sister as more memories flashed by her eyes. This time it was the day she had found out her love was transferring to EESM for the rest of their seventh year. They wouldn't even graduate together. Everything they'd gone through, everything they did for their family's acceptance.. for nothing. All had been lost. The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone, I admit I like to see them I admit I feel alone. All my friends keep asking why I'm not around, It hurts to see you happy and it hurts that you moved on. It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long. Malia finished the rest of the school year without her. Slowly, she'd begun isolating herself from their friends. They all tried to get Malia to join them, but always failed. Eventually, they all started to give up, knowing it was a lost cause. As soon as Malia has graduated, she moved into the her home - the Buckingham Palace. It's like we never happened, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? ‘Cause I'm not fine at all A year had passed and Malia finally made an effort to reunite with her old friends. She invited them all for a special event. To say they were shocked was quite the understatement, but nevertheless, they all showed up. Even her. She wore an engagement ring and a huge smile, but not once was it directed to Malia. No, it was directed to someone else. Her fiancé, Abraam Gelashvili. Everyone congratulated the couple for their engagement and.. her pregnancy. It hurt. I remember the day you told me you were leaving, I remember the makeup running down your face, And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them, Like every single wish we ever made. I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, And forget about the stupid little things, Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you, And the memories I never can escape, Throughout the feist, Malia re-acquainted herself with everyone. Almost at the end, she neared Malia. Words were exchanged, tears ran loose, and so were explanations. Malia told her everything, as she had a right to know. It made her feel like shit. Unknown to them both, someone had overheard everything. If today I woke up with you right beside me, Like all of this was just some twisted dream, I'd hold you closer than I ever did before, And you'd never slip away, And you'd never hear me say. The following day, word had already spread about Malia's relationship. The United Kingdom grew interested in Malia's ex-lover. Many secretely investigated on this woman, meanwhile others went to the palace, hoping to catch a glimpse of Malia. Fortunately, the guards took care of the problem. I remember the day you told me you were leaving, I remember the makeup running down your face, And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them, Like every single wish we ever made. I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, And forget about the stupid little things, Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you, And the memories I never can escape. '' 'Cause I'm not fine at all'' Nobody knew how, but the wizarding world had been exposed. Forced to take matters into their own hands, the ministry of magic, alongside the parliament, they began to search for solutions. Eventually, they all decided on one thing. They would turn back the clock. No I'm really not fine at all Tell me this is just a dream 'Cause I'm really not fine at all. After a few weeks, they completed their urgent project and spun the clock back, leaving the United Kingdom with the same knowledge their ancestors had during 1567 with a royal family and Parliament who had the knowledge that the United Kingdom had (or will have - whichever you prefer) in 2018. Oh yes, Queen Malia had certainly messed up the delicate balance of time with just one sinful romance. Category:Malena